Picture Perfect
by Saiyukii
Summary: Roxas and Namine are oblvious to each others feelings. Namine records her feelings in her beloved sketchbook. What happens when the secret leaks out?


Well this is the first time in a LONG time that I have written! I'd like to thank the person that started me writing again.

Thanks for commenting on my escaflowne fanfic!

Many thanks!!!

Now…..for the disclaimer….Riku if you please 

"Saiyukii does NOT own kingdom hearts or anything…heck..she doesn't even own the computer she's using now!" (riku)

"RIKU!!!!!!!!! You are in for A LOT of pain!!!!!!!" (me)

"I doubt it…" (riku)

"GRRRRRR" (me)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft skritchy sound could be heard from the back corner of the room. Many didn't hear it because of the monotone voice of the speaker drowning it out from the front. At the back of the room, sat a pale blond girl with gentle ice blue eyes, her eyes never leaving the piece of paper in front of her, her dainty hands carefully works on a picture.

The pale blond girl, Namine chewed at the end of her pencil for a slight moment, before glancing across the room, where the object or rather person that she had been sketching sat. He had blond hair that stuck up at random places. Some often commented saying that it made him look a bit like a chicken. She thought otherwise, she thought that it helped accentuate his already boyish features. His eyes though, she mused were the most beautiful shad of blue that she had ever seen.

Namine glanced down at the piece of paper she had been sketching on. It was a rather beautiful portrait. The picture consisted of him sitting at his desk with a confused expression on his face as he scratched his head. She let out a soft giggle, he had looked so cute.

She had done many drawings of him, each in a different pose. Skateboarding, walking, sitting, laughing, eating, she had drawn them all, in this sketchbook. Unlike other girls, she didn't keep a diary; she thought that they were too exposable. She conveyed her deepest and darkest secrets in this sketchbook, her feelings conveyed from the drawing itself. It is as they say, 'a picture is worth a thousand words'.

The loud obnoxious ringing of the bell signaled lunch. Collecting her things, she headed towards the door. The blond haired boy had dashed out the door the second the bell had rung, headed off in the direction of the cafeteria. Just as she was heading out the door, her eyes lingered on his desk. Shifting her eyes away from the place where had been sitting at she heads off towards her locker. As she neared her locker, something popped out of nowhere and jumped out at her.

"AHHH!" screamed Namine, collapsing to the ground from the sudden weight on her back.

"Namine! You won't believe it!" cried the thing that had jumped out at her. The thing turned out to be her twin sister, Kairi. While Namine was a blond, Kairi was a redhead. The color of Kairi's eyes were also deeper then hers. They were glad that they were not identical. They were as different as night and day at times, but were the best of friends and were very close to one another.

"Kairi, before I play this trivia game of yours, could you GET OFF OF ME!" growled Namine, slightly glaring at her sister.

"Oh! Sorry!" squeaked Kairi, getting off her sister.

Getting up, Namine turned to Kairi, whom was still wearing a huge grin on her face.

"Well, what is it?" asked Namine as she and Kairi set off towards the cafeteria.

"Well," Kairi began slowly, an even bigger grin creeping onto her face, "SORA ASKED ME OUT!" she ended with a scream.

Namine winced, she caught sight of a few people looking at them strangely, and whispering softly to one another.

"Could you say it any louder?" sighed Namine exasperated.

Kairi grinned, "Well yeah, of course silly! Just don't want to attract any more attention then necessary."

Namine rolled her eyes, 'as if she hasn't already'. Secretly she was happy for her sister; Sora had been a good friend of theirs for a long time. In fact, he was the blond haired boys' twin brother. Sora had brown hair that was spiky and stuck out all over the place. Sora also had blue eyes that were a deeper shade then his twins'. Some similarities between the two of them were the boyish look that was quite irresistible, especially when they wanted something. Both of them were very courageous, loyal and all round great people to be around.

Kairi's voice snapped her out of her cloud of thoughts. "Nam. Did you hear anything that I just said?" asked Kairi impatiently with her hands on her hips peering at her.

"Um….no?" replied Namine, unfazed by her sisters antics, knowing that her sister would never hurt her for this small a reason.

Kairi sighed, shaking her head slightly, "I said, maybe you and Roxas should get together as well, then the four of us could go on a pair of twins double date!" she repeated, looking at her sister carefully.

Namine stopped and starred at her sister with shock. "Me and Roxas?!" she asked incredulously. In her head, her mind was spinning. Roxas was the name of the blond haired boy. The same blond haired boy that was on every page of her beloved sketchbook, the blond haired boy whom she loved.

Off to the side, Kairi grinned, it wasn't everyday you saw Namine flabbergasted and at a lost of words.

"I know you like him, I kinda peeked into your sketchbook." Admitted Kairi, still smiling.

"You WHAT?!" screeched Namine, "Kairi if you tell ANYBODY, I will KILL YOU!"

More stares from bystanders in the hallway.

"Could you be any louder?" mocked Kairi, laughing at her sister's reaction. It was priceless. Never has she ever seen her cool, calm, quiet collected sister like this. It really was quite the treat.

Flustered, Namine scowled at her hysterical sister. Entering the cafeteria, Kairi spotted Sora. Grabbing Namine, she literally flew over to him. Namine just barely hanging on.

"Sora!" yelled Kairi, running over to her boyfriend.

Sora grinned at the sight of them and waved them over to where he was, indicating that he had saved seats for the two of them.

"Hey Namine, Hi Kairi." Greeted Sora as they came closer, Kairi practically leapt on Sora as her greeting. Namine just stood there….thinking along the lines of 'that is NOT my sister there…nope not related to her in anyway…nope I am not her twin…'

The table that Sora had saved for them consisted of four seats, divided into twos, facing each other. Seeing that Sora and Kairi were sitting next to each other, Namine took the seat facing Kairi. With a sigh, she took out the sketchbook that she used for art, to continue working on her portrait. She was drawing a portrait of her sister. She could have just handed in one of the many portraits that she had done of Roxas, but decided that this was a safer call.

Someone plopped down in the seat next to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw; black and white clothes, and blond hair, Roxas.

"Hey guys, hey Namie!" greeted Roxas, using the nickname that he had given to her. He was the only one that called her that. Some people started to think that they were going out, because they thought that this was a pet name, between couples. Namine had blushed so hard that day when someone had asked if they were going out. Roxas just put one hand behind his head, scratching his head, grinning nervously.

"No, we aren't" was the reply that Roxas had given. Those words, always seemed to mock her, they were always in her head. 'Stupid words, stupid sentence' thought Namine, resisting the urge to bang her head against the table.

"Hey Roxas" greeted, Kairi and Sora in unison.

"Hello Roxas" Namine said quietly in her usual manner.

Roxas grinned at Sora and Kairi, "Sooooo, heard that you two finally stopped beating around the bush eh?" he teased.

Blushing furiously, Sora mumbled something incoherent. Kairi, also blushing slightly got her nerve back a bit quicker then Sora did.

"Well, at least we came out and admitted our feelings. When are you two going to stop beating around the bush hmmm?" retorted Kairi, grinning at the two of them.

Namine, dropped her pencil in shock and stared at her sister incredulously. Her expression read; 'What the hell do you think you're talking about! I am going to KILL you!' With a blush on her pale face.

Roxas, chocked on his drink and nearly spat it out at this. He opened his mouth in an 'O' sort of shape and was at a lost of words.

Both of them blushing, their twins grinned at them. Sora had to put in his two cents, "Well, aren't you two going to confess you're undying love to each other?" he teased the two of them.

More blushing.

"Roxas, you should really take a look at Namine's sketchbook. She has some beautiful portraits in there. You should really take a look." Hinted Kairi, enjoying the look that her sister had on her face.

"That's enough!" said Namine, shaking slightly. Collecting her things, she practically ran out of the Cafeteria. Not looking back, she didn't want to see Roxas's expression. She didn't want to hear his rejection.

Roxas was still sitting there, with a million thoughts running through his head. 'Are they hinting that Namine likes me?!' was one of them

"What are you waiting for? Go after her!" exclaimed Sora and Kairi in unison. Snapping Roxas out of reverie, grabbing his stuff as well he in the direction in which Namine had disappeared.

Both Kairi and Sora looked at each other and grinned. "Mission Accomplished!" they exclaimed, grinning at each other.

Scene Change

Namine had dashed to her secret place. Well, it was her and Roxas's secret place. Clutching her precious sketchbook to her heart, she felt tears run down her cheeks. Why did Kairi have to go and spill her secret out? She didn't want to be hit with rejection, she didn't want to hear it, nor did she want to have to cry her eyes out afterwards.

Falling to her knees, she let out a painful sob, "Please dear god, don't do this to me."

She was so busy trying to sort out her feelings and letting out her anguish, she didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind her.

"Namie? What's wrong? Why did you run from the cafeteria?" Roxas softly asked, crouching down beside her.

He had followed her; he had known that she would come here. The rooftop was their sanctuary. No one every came up here, it was always them. They came up here to be alone, and get away from the world from time to time. It was their spot.

Looking at her, in this state was almost painful. Namine was always composed, in full control of her emotions. He had never seen her so upset over something. He was genuinely worried about her. What was in that sketchbook?

"Namie, hey calm down alright. I'm here, just talk to me" whispered Roxas as he drew her into an embrace.

Sniffing, Namine muttered "I'm sorry, I'm such a baby. Crying like this."

"Don't feel that way. Don't ever feel like crying will make you weak Namie. It doesn't. It takes a strong heart to cry," Roxas begun

"But, it takes a stronger one to say why." finished Namie, recalling the quote. "I don't think I can tell you why Roxas."

"Oh" was the response from him. 'Why can't she tell me? Is it that bad? What is going on with her?'

"I can show you" she stated, monotone. 'Please, please dear lord don't let this be a mistake that I will regret.' She prayed silently. Turning her head away, so that she would not have to gaze into his eyes, she handed him the sketchbook.

Hands trembling slightly, he carefully took the sketchbook. Handling it carefully, as if it would break if he wasn't careful, he slowly turned to the first page.

There, was a photo-like picture of, him. Turning to the next page, it was him again. Continuing to flip through the pages, the majority of them were of, him.

'The pictures, they're almost all me. Namine, likes me.' Thought Roxas, feeling almost lightheaded from the sudden information. It pleased him though, to know that she liked him back. Yes, he liked no loved Namine. He had for a long time. He was always just shy about it. He remembered the time when they had been asked whether or not they were going out because of the nickname he gave her. He had been sorely tempted to say yes and just pour out his feelings right there. He couldn't do it; he was always quite a coward. Especially when it came to things that admitting his feelings and talking about them.

"Namie, I love them. I love you." Whispered Roxas looking over at her.

Namine had closed her eyes and braced herself for rejection. '"Namie, I love them. I love you" '. Those words had shocked her, her eyes snapping open and her head spinning in his direction. Her blue eyes stared into his in wonder. Almost asking for confirmation about what he had just said.

"Roxas, is that true?" she whispered as well. Her eyes never leaving his.

"Yes, yes it is" Roxas replied, still whispering. He held her closer into his embrace.

"I'm glad." Whispered Namine as she closed her eyes. Turning her body around, so that she could lean against him.

Grinning, Roxas held her there. Very happy, very content and it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

The two of them stayed there, enjoying the calm between them.

'My next picture, will have both of us in it.' Thought Namine, with a small smile on her face.

Sure enough, her next picture was of two figures, leaning on one another. Hands intertwined, with a falling star over their heads. It was, perfect.

Picture perfect.

END +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

How cliché and ironic was the ending?! People please don't kill me!!

Anyways hoped you liked it. If there are more reviews…ill continue writing

Love all of you, Saiyukii


End file.
